


altar

by sakuraba



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Face-Sitting, Fluff, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27926272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuraba/pseuds/sakuraba
Summary: She wants to be careful, with Tohru.
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Rin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	altar

**Author's Note:**

> some much-needed TLC for tohru, and rintohru, and trans tohru!! my most favorite girls
> 
> the anatomy-specific language here is pretty sparse, but it's present, so please exercise caution need-be!

“Are you _quite_ sure this is alright!”

Rin is used to this. She doubts she’d be a very good girlfriend (or a human being) if she didn’t find Tohru’s overly-gracious fluster endearing, even like this –- even with her sitting, all wrapped up in her cute pink chemise, on Rin’s chest. Even as her nervous flailing sort of knocks the wind out of her.

So instead of berating her, she just stares at her plainly. “I wouldn’t do this if I didn’t want to,” she says, and if she sounds annoyed, well, that’s just her voice. “You’re always taking care of m–- people. It’s your turn, whether you like it or not.”

“I, ah, really wouldn’t say that I take care of people," Tohru says. Her hair falls in a long, soft pleat over her shoulder, dark against the pink of her face and shoulders, and she fiddles with the end of it sheepishly. "In fact, I'd argue that through my general clumsiness everyone ends up taking care of me –- oh! but Isuzu-san is so kind to say s-–”

At which point Rin yanks her, by the hips, onto her face.

“S-– _oh_.”

Occasionally, and often with Tohru and her exasperating tendency toward earnestness, Rin loses her ability to bite back what she wants to say. This, she thinks, would be one of those times, were her mouth not otherwise occupied. Fortunately, her mouth is otherwise occupied; as such, she simply thinks _cute_ with as much fondness as her brain can muster.

Tohru’s legs go shaky the moment Rin takes her into her mouth. “I-Isuzu… san…” She claps both hands over her mouth even as her hips begin to twitch. Her chemise, pink and soft, sways and bunches around the soft expanse of her thighs. It isn’t an overly surprising reaction. After all, while Rin’s gone down on her before, it's never been quite like this. She places both hands on Tohru’s hips. Steadying. _Let go._

To cement her point, she swirls her tongue around the head of Tohru’s cock, careful to keep the motion gentle. Tohru’s cock is, like the rest of her, small and soft, but HRT has made it a little tender, and Rin wants to be… careful. She wants to be careful, with Tohru. She knows what it’s like, to need delicate handling, and Tohru has always given it to her in spades. To be mindful of her needs is… the least she can do, to start returning the favor.

Especially when she likes it so damn much. Rin hollows her cheeks, and Tohru’s legs give out, a little _“oh!”_ and a particularly violent squirm. When her hips drop, it just seems like the natural order of things. Rin’s hands keep her upright, but the way Tohru pushes into her mouth is far from unwelcome. She can feel her eyes roll back a little even as her throat spasms.

“Isuzu-san!” Tohru says, and even in concern she sounds ruined.

Rin pulls her off with a long, heavy drag of her mouth. _Pop_. “It’s fine,” she says, voice hoarse. Her lips are slick with spit. “I like it–- Tohru, I like _you,_ just let me-–”

She cuts herself off by pulling Tohru back onto her face. Tohru whines. When she forgets herself, she can get so loud, and Rin wants to drown in the sound of it, wants to cut it down with a credit card and snort it raw. She could stay like this forever –- tangled up with Tohru, giving her what she well and truly deserves. She can’t think of anything she likes more.

(Later, when Tohru comes, she’ll dab at Rin’s face with a soft handkerchief, and Rin will let her fret over the mess despite her own desire to just lick it off from her fingers. It’s the best way to let her come down slowly -– when she isn’t completely dazed-out, at least –- and she always lets rin kiss her as many times as she wants, once she’s done.)

(Rin can’t think of anything she likes more.)

**Author's Note:**

> i've resigned myself to just posting drabbles forever at this point. the perils and pitfalls of young adulthood.


End file.
